Further Adventures
by NikkiTheFangirll
Summary: What if Miles Axlerod and the Lemons escaped prison? (sorry about the overused idea, this is only my first story!) Finn and Holley go on a crazy chase through several countries to catch them and take them back to CHROME. It's not as easy as Finn thinks it will be... *CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Mission

**A/N: Yay, my first story! Sorry about the title! I have no idea how to come up with a creative title. As always, Finn, Holley, and all of the other characters belong to Pixar. I only own my OC's (PM me for permission to use them). Oh, and I have no idea what British people talk like, so don't get mad if they sound weird. Well anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

Further Adventures

Chapter 1: Mission

* * *

"Finn, hello?" Holley Shiftwell's voice came over the radio. No response. "Hello…" Finn McMissle's eyes flickered open. He saw a purple and black object in front of his face.

But Holley wasn't really there. It was just a holographic version of her. "HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Holley screamed into the camera. Finn groaned. The purple and black object came into focus: the head and shoulders of a black haired woman wearing a purple dress.

"I can hear you," Finn said. He had gotten back from a mission late last night, and was extremely exhausted.

"Great," said Holley. "We have another mission, Finn."

"What is it, Holley?" Finn asked as he dragged himself out of bed and across the room.

"Well, you see, Miles Axlerod and his gang of misfits have escaped prison. We're not exactly sure where they went, but Canada is our best guess."

At the word 'Axlerod', Finn immediately came to attention. He had more reason than most to hate him. "How did they escape?"

"Zundapp," Holley says simply. "That's our best guess."

"Naturally," Finn said.

* * *

A few hours later, the partners climbed up the stairs toward a C.H.R.O.M.E. spy jet. In the cockpit sat Siddley, the pilot. "Good morning, Finn!" he said joyfully. Holley and Finn took their seats behind Sid. Holley pressed a button and her seat spun around. She tapped on several computers at once; she was a great multitasker.

Seemingly no time later, Finn heard Sid's voice over the loud speaker. "Good afternoon, Finn and Holley! We'll be landing in Vancouver in a few minutes." Finn smiled. He was always ready for another adventure.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry about the short chapter!**


	2. Captured

**A/N: Don't worry everyone, this chapter will be longer! I had to re-write it because I had originally had a looooong conversation in French in this chapter, and it was kinda boring. I might end up making a "Deleted Scenes" thingy when I'm done! :D Just kind of want to point out, I get bored writing chapters that don't have any sort of action in them (hehehe hint hint), that's probably why Chapter 1 was so short… Anyway, here's chapter two!**

Chapter Two: Captured

They landed in a remote field about 30 miles from the city limits. After the three agents climbed out of the jet, Siddley whipped a remote with a crazy amount of buttons on it out of his pocket and pressed one. The back of the jet opened up to make a ramp, revealing a classy, metallic blue Aston Martin. Finn's car.

The spies climbed in, but not before Sid clicked another button on the remote that made the jet invisible. Finn and Holley were not surprised or impressed. They saw this kind of technology every day.

About 15 minutes into the drive, Holley said, " Where are we going to go, Finn? What's the plan?"

"We are going to go downtown and split up. If anyone asks you, you name is Ellen Bennet and Sid is George Bennet."

Holley heard Sid snicker in the backseat. She smiled herself, realizing that Sid was laughing because of their matching last names. "No, Sid, you two aren't 'married', you're her older brother, and you're on vacation because of a family reunion. If anything happens, I'll be driving around the city in the car. Call me."

**Holley's POV**

Holley and Siddley, now known to the general public as Ellen and George, climbed out of the car at a sandwich shop in downtown Vancouver. "How about we stop there, H-…Ellen?" Sid said pointing at the shop.

"Come on, George, stay focused," Holley said. But she knew he was joking. Siddley liked to joke around a lot, but could get awfully serious if it was necessary.

"So now what will we do?" Sid asked. "How are we going to figure out where and if the Lemons are here?"

"We ask a random person, any random person. No, Sid, I'm kidding. I think we should just walk around, keep our eyes peeled, and act like anonymous tourists."

"Got it," said Sid.

**Finn's POV**

Memories swirled in Finn's head as he drove down the city streets. Mostly memories from before the Allinol scam, when he didn't even know Holley Shiftwell. All his friendship memories with Siddeley, and another spy named Leland Turbo…

That was why he hated the Lemons more than any other criminals that he had ever heard of. They had done away with Leland.

And for the rest of the mission his mind had been full of _if only…_

_If only I could have made it to the oil rig a bit faster…_

_If only Leland could have found a place to hide until I got there…_

_If only…if only…if only_

In case anyone's ever wondered, that is what went on in Finn's head when he was alone.

A moment later, Finn heard Holley's voice over the radio. "FINN! FINN! HELP!...WHERE ARE YOU?"

**Let's back up a bit, shall we?**

**Holley's POV**

Holley and Sid had been searching for about an hour with no sight of the Lemons or Miles Axlerod. It was then that something _did _happen.

The two spies continued their search for the Lemons along the streets. All of a sudden, Holley realized that Sid wasn't next to her anymore. She whirled around and saw a man pulling Siddeley into a dark alleyway.

"SID!" Well, so much for keeping cover.

"Run Holley! Get Fi.." The man pulled a white cloth over Sid's face, and he passed out instantly.

Holley knew that attacking the man who had knocked Sid out would be pointless, because he was at least twice her size. Instead, she followed his orders and pivoted around, prepared to sprint.

She zoomed off, dodging tourists as she went. About five blocks later, she screamed into her "watch" (it was really where most of her spy gadgets were) "FINN! FINN! HELP!...WHERE ARE YOU?"

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**I really need ideas for Chapter 3! Also, if there are any characters that you would like to see later in the story I would love to add more! PM me if you have any ideas for me on either of those…**

**Review? ;D **


	3. Wild Goose Chase

**A/N: I don't really have a lot to say here… Chapter 3 is basically just a bunch of random ideas I put together and a filler chapter…so don't kill me if it's bad…**

Chapter 3: Rescue Mission, Part One

Holley launched herself into the car as Finn pulled up at the curb. She was breathless and her heart was pumping like crazy. "What happened?!" Finn asked, leaning towards her. Holley gasped for air.

"Calm down, Miss Shiftwell. Then you can tell me what happened," Finn said patiently. Holley just nodded. She had been running in a full-on sprint, trying to reach Finn, but mostly trying to get away from the alleyway. After what had seemed like forever, she and Finn had finally met on the corner of two busy roads in downtown.

Five solid minutes of gasping and coughing later, Holley explained to Finn the situation: Siddeley had been captured by some guy who Holley was almost certain was a Lemon. Grem, maybe. She hadn't really gotten a good look at his face.

Once she had finished telling her story, she glanced over at Finn, who's eyes were glued to the road, his face expressionless.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence as Finn took all of this in. Suddenly, he turned the car around and went the opposite direction, the way they had come from.

"What are you doing?" Holley asked.

"Finding Sid, of course! Do you think were just going to sit here…doing…doing nothing?"

Holley felt stupid. More than stupid, really. Finn wasn't the kind of agent to say 'It's too late to do anything'. He would ALWAYS go back and help his comrades when they were in danger, even if it meant putting his own life in danger. And so was she.

"Where were you when it happened?" Finn questioned Holley. She gave him the directions to the street she had been on when she had started her long, tiring sprint, a bit shakily. She didn't exactly feel eager to go back to the place where she had seen her good friend get captured.

They exited the car and checked around, to make sure there weren't any more Lemons lurking around anywhere. "This way," Holley pointed at the other side of the alley.

Suddenly, a windowpane shattered above them. She flung herself backward, narrowly avoiding getting cut by the shards of glass that rained down on the spot where she and Finn had been standing moments ago.

Finn. Where was he?

"Holley, over here!" She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Finn's voice coming from around the corner.

"I think that the Lemons are in there," Finn said, pointing at the brick building that the broken window had come from.

"With Sid?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably."

The building appeared to be abandoned, and for a long time by the look of it.

Finn pried open the door using his laser and some other CHROME issue gadgets. He then pulled a small ball out of his hidden coat pocket, but Holley knew that it was more than it seemed to be.

Holley watched as Finn silently crept up the stairs, so quietly that if you were to close your eyes you would think that Finn was not, in fact, climbing the stairs in an old, dilapidated building that Holley felt was going to collapse on top of her any second.

Moments later, Finn was back. "What did you do?" Holley whispered to Finn.

"I put a camera up there. We can use the film for evidence that we found them and…" There was a shout from upstairs.

"HEY! Isn't this one of them cameras that da British spies use?"

"Uh-oh…But how did they find it so fast?" Finn whispered. He was referring to the little metal ball, actually a camera to film and record what the Lemons were doing and saying up there.

They turned their attention back to the conversation that was taking place upstairs. "YOU!" came a shout. "What do you know about this?" Holley's eyes widened at the familiar German accent. She strained to hear the response.

"Um, it's silver, its round…" Siddeley! Holley gasped.

"ARGHHH!" Then Professor Z (because of course, he is the one with the German accent) said something in his native language that I'd rather not write here.

"Let's just put him on the plane and see if we can come with some sort of torture device once we get to Japan, because I'm through with him!"

Holley and Finn stared at each other. They couldn't let the Lemons get away, at least not while they had Sid with them!

A few minutes passed. Nothing, not a sound came from upstairs.

Then she heard footfalls.

To Holley and Finn's horror, the Lemons began descending down the stairs.

"GO!" Finn hissed and pointed at a door that looked like it had once led to a bathroom. They ducked inside, just in time as the first Lemon, Acer, stepped off the final stair onto the floor.

"Willie's gonna be picking us up at the little airport, right?" That was Grem's voice. _Little airport? _Holley thought. _And who on Earth is Willie? I don't remember ever hearing about a Lemon named Willie._

They shuffled through the door, somehow not noticing that Finn had opened it while they were upstairs. About five minutes later, Holley heard the door slam. "They're gone," Holley said aloud.

"To Japan…" Finn groaned.

"With Sid…" Holley finished. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get in the plane and chase them to Japan!"

"It's not really that simple," Finn said.

"Why not?"

"One, we have no idea exactly where in Japan they're going, and two…" He paused.

"What?"

"You see…"

"Just tell me!"

"I…um…can't fly a plane…"

"WHAT!" Holley's shriek echoed throughout the old building.

"It's not my fault!" Finn threw his hands up in the air. "Let's just get in the car and figure something out!"

**Finn's POV**

Finn looked up on his GPS how to find "the little airport" that Grem had been talking about. Now they were on their way to the private airport on the east edge of town. **(A/N: Does Vancouver have a private airport on the east edge of town? I honestly have no idea.)**

He parked the car and they jumped out. Finn spotted an ugly brown (not rusty, but brown) airplane with tiny distant figures boarding it. They weren't doing a very good job of it… whoops, there goes another one over the side of the stairs. Finn could picture it: Lemons pushing each other around and he also could hear Acer saying, "HEY!" and shoving past the rowdy fray.

Finn rolled his eyes.

Holley and Finn ducked under a hole in the chain-link fence. "What now?" she asked.

"We have to somehow get on the plane." There weren't very many options at this point, and once again, Finn had no idea how to fly a plane. Siddeley had already tried (and failed) to give him flight lessons.

Holley looked at him like he were crazy. "You're going to kill yourself."

"I know what I'm doing," Finn said and pulled out his gun.

They crept over to the left side of the plane, the side opposite the Lemons. A ramp for wheeling stuff into the back of the plane was open, and Finn motioned to Holley to climb up the ramp and into the back of the plane. Luckily there was a wall and a door separating this part from the main cabin.

Finn cautiously opened a small door to his right to find an empty closet, just big enough for him and Holley to hide until they landed in Japan.

Or not so empty. Out of the shadows, Finn heard a voice.

"Finn, is that you?"

He heard the ramp close up from outside the closet.

He looked at Holley. Then he looked at Siddeley.

**So maybe Finn didn't have to look so hard… Once again, that was mostly filler.**

**Review!**


	4. Closet

**A/N: This chapter isn't really all that important to the plot, but I really wanted to do a chapter about what happens in the closet...don't ask why...**

Chapter 4: What Happens in the Closet...Stays in the Closet

To say that Siddeley had been tied up and thrown in an airplane storage closet would be an understatement. The Lemons had bound his hands together, then to his body. They had tied his feet together, then tightened another rope across his chest and superglued it to the wall. They had done the same thing with his waist and just under his knees. Harder than it sounds, with him kicking and moving around. Sid wasn't a big guy, but he was tall, and it had taken several Lemons to hold him down. Needless to say, Sid looked more like a coil of rope than a human.

"Sid! You're okay!" Holley exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down a bit, Hol. We don't want those freaks on the other side of the door knowing that you're here. That's the last thing that we want right now," Sid said.

"What did they DO to you?" Finn asked.

"They basically strapped me to a wall and tried to make me answer their questions. Stupid Lemons. If they really wanted some answers, they should have pointed a gun at my head and threatened me with it. Not that I wanted them to do that," Sid added.

And why on earth would they superglue you to a closet?" Holley questioned.

"Like I said before, the Lemons are pretty stupid when it comes to common sense. I bet that they didn't even think about how they're going to get me out! Speaking of that..."

In the darkness of the closet, Finn could make out Sid looking down at the tangle of ropes that held him in place. Suddenly, a laser sliced the ones that held him to the wall. "Thank you, Miss Shiftwell," said Sid.

Finn looked over at Holley. No one else had so much coordination in the dark.

"Hold still," she said as she cut off the rest of the rope, being careful not to cut Sid instead.

"Do you have any idea on how long we've been on this flight, Finn?"

"Not very long," responded Finn. "Why?"

"Because I think I'm getting a bit claustrophobic..."

Holley facepalmed. "Oh, no."

"And I don't like the dark either."

"Just whatever you do, don't throw up in here. I'm not going to very happy if I have to spend seven hours in here with that smell." joked Finn.

"You sound like The Boss!" Sid laughed. 'The Boss' was the head of C.H.R.O.M.E., but was called that behind his back because of his no-nonsense nature.

"Keep your voices down! We don't want the you-know-whos to figure out that we're here." This was Holley.

"Right."

"So, umm.. what exactly does one do when trapped in a closet on a seven hour plane ride? Sleep? Well, I'm going to sleep," said Sid.

A dim light brightened up the room. Holley, checking her computer. "That might not be such a good idea. We got on the plane at about six thirty, Vancouver time. Which means that we'll get of at about... three am."

"You sound like a robot," said Siddeley.

Holley laughed out loud. She knew that when Siddeley ever said something like that, he was always just joking. "Field agents..." she said through her laughter.

"SHHHHH!" Both Finn and Sid shushed Holley at the same time.

* * *

By the time that the plane landed in Tokyo, Finn had had to wake Siddeley up twice, but Finn didn't blame him. He had been sent on a mission, captured, and tied up and stuck in a cramped closet, all in under twenty four hours.

"Uh oh," Sid said as the spies felt the plane touch down on the runway. "Maybe we're the ones without any common sense. The Lemons are going to come back here for me, and if they see you guys, then they might capture you too!"

"It all kind of depends on how many people they send back here to get you," said Holley, absently typing on her iPhone. "They still think that you're tied up, and we have three trained agents against however many people that they send to grab Sid, and knowing the Lemons, they underestimate us."

Finn glanced over at Holley's phone. "What are you doing there, Holley?"

"Taking over one of the plane's security cameras so we're prepared," she said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Finn and Sid moved so they could see what Holley was watching.

"They're coming!" Sid said suddenly.

"How many?!" exclaimed Finn.

"One...two...three."

**Dun dun dunnn... Excuse any mistakes I made because I haven't edited this yet.**

**Review? :D**


	5. Run Run Run

A/N:** Oh mah GOSH, I've been procrastinating! Not to mention that I had to rewrite the beginning like four times because I had no idea how to start this:P. Really sorry about that...:(**

**I got a deviantART! :D**

**Does anyone think I should put in like a main character OC? **

Chapter Five: Run Run Run

Finn looked out of the closet and gave the all clear. He motioned to the other spies to follow him. "So you said you had a plan, Sid?"

"When did I say anything like that?"

"The lemons are almost here...if we're going to do something, we better do it now," Holley said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Finn turned around and looked at Sid. "All I can think of is- RUN!" The cold metal hatch door began to open, letting sunlight pour in. "One...two...three!" The gap became wide enough that three secret agents could climb up and squeeze through, and they dropped onto the ground on the other side. A small group of Lemons stood nearby, laughing about something. Finn, Holley, and Siddeley ran over to the opposite side of the plane, but they were a moment too late.

"Hey, who's that over there?" A lemon called out.

"Oh, no!" Holley said under her breath.

"Well find out who it iz!" Yelled a familiar German accent.

"We could fight them," Holley began.

"I say we make a run for it," said Siddeley.

"We could get caught doing either of those things!" Finn, being ever the logical one.

"But there's always going to be that risk!"

"Just RUN!" Sid hissed, ending the argument and sending the three spies sprinting across an open field.

"Hey, isn't that McMissle?" a Lemon yelled.

"And the pilot! Come on, I spent a solid twenty minutes tying him up!" Grem complained.

"Well, what the heck are you still doing here, couch potatoes? MOVE!" Screamed Professor Z.

The spies ducked under a fence. "It's best if we split up from here!" Said Finn, breathless. The other two nodded and they all ran in different directions.

-Siddeley's POV-

Sid turned right and continued running along the fence. Some lemons tried to climb the fence, but the barbed coils on top stopped them.

He made a turn away from the fence and out into an open field, ditching the offending lemons. He knew he shouldn't have, but he looked behind him at the lemons. Now, most of them had begun to backtrack and a few had made it through the hole in the fence that the spies had gone through.

"Oh, great," Siddeley said to himself sarcastically and ran a little faster.

He had almost reached the end of the field, and the city of Tokyo, Japan spread before him. His feet went from the patchy grass to asphalt, over the curb.

Not in the mood to run around dodging early morning pedestrians, Sid thought fast and ducked into a nearby hotel. He dashed past the frazzled receptionist who gave him a "go back to whatever smelly hole you came from" glare.

Sid frantically stabbed at a button on the elevator. After what seemed like forever, the door FINALLY opened. He stepped in and pressed the button for floor number twelve, the highest floor in the building. "Come on, come on…" he said quietly as the elevator sloooowwwllyyy closed. Suddenly, Grem and Acer dashed through the double doors and barreled into the elevator with Siddeley, knocking him over and earning all three of them another death glare from the receptionists and confused stares from all of the other people in the hotel lobby.

The door was now completely sealed, leaving poor Sid trapped in the elevator with the two lemons. They were all piled on top of each other, Sid on the bottom, Acer in the middle, and Grem on top. "Get off of me!" Acer complained loudly.

"We have to keep him down," Grem answered, referring to the trapped pilot. Siddeley just rolled his eyes.

The elevator dinged and the door began to roll open again. To all of their surprise, the crazy receptionist was standing there, glaring at them.

"WHAT?" Grem exclaimed in surprise.

"_Koko de nemutte iru hito ga iru. Dakara, shizukani," _the woman hissed in Japanese. She walked off, heels clicking.

"What did she say?" Acer asked his friend.

"How would I know?"

"I thought that you said that you knew Japanese!"

"What? When did I say that?"

As the lemons argued, Siddeley saw his chance. He shoved the lemons off of him.

"He's gettin' away!" yelled Acer.

Sid sprinted to the stairwell door. "FREEDOM!" he screamed and slammed the door in their faces.

"Is he always like this?" Acer wondered.

"I think so."

**I hereby swear that I will never go that long with out updating again! Oh and if you were wondering what the cranky receptionist said, it was, "People are actually SLEEPING up here. So BE QUIET." I used Google Translate, so if it's wrong don't hurt me.**

**Reviews keep me going! (Hint hint wink wink ;))**


End file.
